This disclosure relates generally to using interpolation for scoring, and in particular to basing scores on interpolations of historic score data.
Users in an online system may be scored or valued according to various performance metrics. The score of the user may provide information to a third party regarding the user's behavior and expected response in the online system, such as response to a content item of the third party that is presented to the user in the online system. The third party system may be able to select these users for receiving content based on their performance scores. However, in some cases, the scores for users vary significantly, and a third party system may encounter groups of users with highly differentiated scores based on the point in time in which the third party system makes the user selection. This may create a situation where the users for one third party system are scored low for receiving content of those systems, while the users for another third party system are scored much higher for receiving content of those systems. Such an inequity in scores may not be desirable, as the overall selection of users may be skewed and not balanced for the different third party systems. Thus, a more stable scoring or valuation system for valuing users for display of content in an online system is desired.